You Mean Everything To Me
by estonem
Summary: There time together was only supposed last one night, each doing the other a favor. What happens when a feisty Cheerio ends up falling for the star quarterback? Set right after sectionals, a Finntana story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am not affiliated with Glee, the writers and actors on the show. This is a work of pure fiction from my imagination & how I would like to see their relationship happen.

* * *

"You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel said, her loud voice echoing in the semi-empty hallway.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." Finn's voice was softer, but it could still be heard in the choir room.

The rest of the Glee Club sat in silence as they listened to their co-captains ending their relationship. Only when the yelling had finally stopped and they were sure both of them had gone in different directions did anyone actually speak.

"That sounded serious guys." Sam leaned back in his chair, wrapping an arm around Quinn as some of them nodded in agreement.

"Oh please, they'll be singing their way down the halls by tomorrow at lunch." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her enhanced chest, lounging back in the plastic chair.

"You better hope so, this is practically all your fault." Mercedes said.

"Excuse me?" Santana sat up in her seat, one perfectly waxed eyebrow raised at the girl sitting next to her. "And how exactly is this my fault?"

"You're the one who told Rachel about what happened last year!" Mercedes looked at Santana, wondering if she was really going to avoid taking any of the blame.

"Okay, first off I did everyone a favor by telling Yentel. Look how awesome we were at sectionals. And second off, I'm not the one who told the dwarf to go running into Puckerman's arms."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Puck, who was actually texting Rachel that very second. He looked up to see everyone's eyes focused on him.

"Woah, she practically attacked me. I can't turn down a pair of lips, okay? Besides, my mom really likes her…"

Santana rolled her eyes again, not even wanting to deal with Puck. That same night he made out with Berry he had shown up at her place, wanting her to relieve the problem that Rachel had created. But after he let it slip that he hooked up with her, she kicked him out. She was no one's second choice.

Eventually Mr. Shue showed up and the kids ended their discussion. When he question the whereabouts of Finn and Rachel, they told him about the argument. Practice went on like usual, more discussing that singing though. Shue gave them the notes the judges had made on their Sectional performances, Santana being quite pleased with the comments on her solo. She looked at the empty chair that was front and center, Rachel's usual seat, and wished the girl was there so she could give her a HAH right to her face.

An hour and a half later practice finally ended. Santana grabbed her Cheerios bag off the floor and turned towards Brittany. "Hey Britt, let's go-" Brittany was already wheeling Artie out of the choir room though, and Santana quickly wiped the look of disappointment on her face. She missed Brittany lately, she was happy for her best friend but there were only so many people who actually enjoyed her company and Britt was one of them.

"Santana, are you okay?"

Pulled out of her daze by Mr. Shue's voice, Santana looked around to see she was the only one left in the choir room. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just looking for my jacket, must have left it in the locker room."

Grabbing her gym bag, she left the room and headed straight for the locker room to grab her jacket. The snow flurries had already started outside and she couldn't risk getting sick, not when she was already on such bad terms with Coach Sylvester. One more screw up and she'd be off the squad for sure. The locker room was completely empty when she arrived. Going to her assigned locker, she put the combo in and opened the metal door, grabbing the red Cheerio jacket that was on the hook. As she shrugged the jacket on, she heard the faint sound of weights getting tossed around. Who the hell would be in the weight room now?

Santana closed her locker and headed to the weight room that was the barrier between the boy's and girl's locker rooms. As she opened the door a tall figure came into her line a vision, Finn to be specific. He was dressed in his work out clothes and sitting on one of the padded benches with his head in his hand, a set of weights at his feet. She heard him mumbling to himself but it was to quiet to make out. Stepping into the room, she dropped her bag at her feet and let the door slam shut behind her to announce her presence.

Finn's head snapped up at the sound of the door and he looked back to see Santana before turning away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She chose not to answer his question and took a few steps towards him. "I would have thought you'd be out celebrating now that you aren't attached at the hip to the dwarf."

"Don't, Santana!" Finn stood up and turned to look at her, the anger visible on his face. "Don't talk about her like that."

She was surprised by his little outburst but she didn't show it. Instead she stood her ground, locking her brown eyes with his. "Chill Frankenteen, no need to go Hulk all over the weight room."

"Whatever. Just go, okay? I want to be alone."

"No wonder everyone looks to Sam as the leader now, you're so moody. It's kind of pathetic actually." Santana shrugged her shoulders, turning to leave.

"Seriously, Santana what is your problem?"

"My problem?" Santana turned around to look at him. "What makes you think I have a problem?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the way you seem to be ruining my life whenever you get the chance?" Finn said.

"I did you a favor! She was dragging you down to the bottom and I was helping you. Excuse me for caring, Finn." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, the amusement in her voice from before completely gone now. "I told you I would tell her if you didn't."

"I had it under control and you decided to butt in where you weren't wanted. Now, because of you, Rachel won't talk to me."

"Wrong. Rachel isn't talking to you because you lied. All I did was tell her the truth. Both of you should be thanking me." She raised her eyebrows, uncrossing her arms and resting her hands on her hips.

Finn laughed sarcastically. "Wow, Santana. You're something else you know that? The last thing I'd ever do is thank you. You did nothing for me, nothing."

"I'm sorry, did that night in the motel mean nothing?" Santana said.

"Nothing at all." Finn kept his face somber. "Don't even pretend it meant anything to you because it didn't, I know that."

That took Santana by surprise, so much that she couldn't mask the emotion on her face. It took a second for her to recover and her cold exterior was back. "Screw you, Finn. I was trying to help, trying to be your friend."

"Oh please. You and I are were never friends Santana. You used me. You really expect me to think you did that because you cared? There is nothing that you care about in this world more than yourself. You told Rachel about that night because you take a sick pleasure in hurting people. Admit it, this is about you and always has been."

"And you didn't use me?" Santana couldn't stop the words that left her mouth. She immediately regretted them because his face softened instantly.

"What did you just say?" That confused look he always wore was plastered on his face.

"I said screw you. I'm out of here. Give Berry my best, oh wait… She's probably sucking face with Puckerman. You just can't compete can you?"

"And you can't hold his interest, or any guy for that matter. Even Brittany got bored with you."

Finn's words were shaky, unsure of whether to really say them, but they still cut her like a knife. She turned away from him and left the weight room, grabbing her bag on the way out. The trip to her dad's Escalade in the parking lot was made in a full sprint. By the time she reached her car, her cheeks were stained with wet streaks. Santana tossed her back into the passenger seat then slammed the driver's side door to keep the cold out. He was an asshole. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that? He didn't know anything about her, about how she felt… Fresh tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she took a deep breath.

Why was she acting like this? It was only Finn, just another boy she had given the best night of his life to. The things he told her though, they had been cruel. Even Puckerman never talked to her like that. He never made her cry either, but then again they never really talked much to begin with. Finn though, he infuriated her. She was only trying to help him. It wouldn't have changed her reputation if the whole school knew about that night, his would have been the one to sky rocket through the roof. How could he say it meant nothing? Obviously it had to mean something, it was his fucking virginity. What he said was really bothering her, she was grateful that it was Friday and she wouldn't have to see his face till Monday. It would give her enough time to reconsider ripping him apart.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend went by far to fast for Santana. Monday morning brought a fresh blanket of snow over Lima, not enough to cancel school or practice which she wished would have happen. Instead she was driving to school in flurries with only knee high socks to keep her legs warm. She parked her car in the special row reserved for Cheerios, grabbing her school bag and gym bag then got out of the car. She saw Finn getting out of a pick-up truck in the drop off lane with Burt in the driver's seat. Seeing Finn again reminded her how angry she still was with him.

Santana walked right past him getting out of the truck, keeping her head held high as she marched to the entrance of the school. "Santana, hey Santana wait up!" She ignored his voice and walked right up the front steps, grabbing the handle to the heavy oak doors. She pulled on them but a hand stopped them from opening. Looking up, she saw Finn towering over her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Finn said.

"Yes. I chose not to listen though." Santana pulled on the door again but he refused to let it open. "Can you stop? I'm going to be late for math."

"You hate math. And anyways, I tried messaging you on Facebook chat but you weren't on this weekend. I wasn't sure if I should text you…"

"I turned off that stupid chat. And you were right in not texting me, now seriously move out of my way before I beat you with my gym bag."

"Geeze, Santana. I'm trying to apologize here!" Finn let go of the door.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, we're done here."

Santana pulled open the door and rushed inside of the building, wanting to get far away from him and the cold. She was still upset about what he had said to her and she didn't care if he knew it, in fact she wanted him to know it. She had done a lot for him and he couldn't appreciate any of it.

The rest of her day was spent ignoring him the few times he would try to talk to her. In Spanish class she told him he had to talk to her in Spanish, otherwise she wouldn't understand him. Finn avoided her for the rest of class considering he could say hello and I am a cat. History they sat no where near one another, so that wasn't a problem. And there was no glee practice today, although they both had football and Cheerios practice. It was to cold outside for the Cheerios to practice outside, so Sue had them in the auditorium for the time being. Another way of avoiding Finn, but being stuck at the bottom of the pyramid was not her idea of a good time.

After practice she took a long, hot shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a McKinley High Cheerio hoodie that all the girls got their first year on the squad. She made sure she had everything in her gym bag then headed out of the locker room and through the weight room, only to stop when she saw Finn.

"Okay, stalker much?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"No… look I need to talk to you and you've been avoiding me all day." Finn said.

"Normal people would take that as a clue that I don't feel like talking."

"I'm trying to apologize, will you just let me?" Finn sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, continuing when Santana said nothing. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said on Friday. I was out of line and yeah… I'm sorry."

Santana kept her stance, her glare softening as she heard his apology. She wouldn't swallow her own pride and apologize, but she did appreciate his. "Apology half accepted."

Finn gave her a questioning look. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're taking me out to dinner tonight to make up for being such an ass." She smirked.

"Santana, no that's completely opposite of what I want to do. I'm trying to figure this out with Rachel, I can't go on a date-"

"Stop right there, this isn't a date. This is you buying me dinner because you owe me."

"You know, you were pretty rude to me too." Finn argued.

"I'm always a bitch, what's your excuse?" Santana smirked as he kept his mouth shut, the discussion over. "Meet me at Breadstix, eight o'clock."

Not even bothering to wait for his reply, she left the weight room. Santana was confident he would show up, and she needed to dress to impress. It wasn't a date, but she had never gone out with a boy and not left him wanting more, Finn wouldn't be an exception. A little teasing was the perfect payback for the comments he told her last week. Once she was home she took a long shower, using the vanilla cinnamon body wash she had. She remembered that Finn said he liked the way she always smelled, so she used a little extra. The outfit had to be just right, enough to drive him crazy but still leave him able to converse with her. Santana decided on a pair of skin tight jeans that hugged her in all the right spots with a low cut, long sleeved shirt that showed off her cleavage. Knee high boots and her leather jacket finished off her outfit, and her hair covered her shoulders in loose curls. After checking herself in the mirror, she braved the cold weather outside and borrowed her dad's car to meet Finn.

The screen of her iPhone read 8:10 when he finally walked into the restaurant, scanning the tables until he saw her. She tapped her manicured fingernails against the wooden tabletop as he sat down across from her. "You're late."

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he took his jacket off. "My mom finished late at work and I had to wait for the car." He eyes flickered over her chest which caused her to smile.

"Whatever." Santana turned her attention away from him to look at the waitress who appeared at the table. She took the menu from her and then set it on the table already knowing what she was going to eat. This menu was practically embedded in her mind. "Did you need to look at the menu or can we order?"

Finn just looked at her before nodding his head. "It's fine, just order."

"Lovely. An ice tea to drink and I'll take the chicken alfredo please, with extra shredded parmesan." She handed the menu back to the waitress.

"I'll just have the same, and a coke instead of tea." Finn handed the waitress the menu, his eyes falling on her again.

"What? You keep staring at me."

Finn shook his head. "You look different."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Santana glared at him from across the table.

"No, no it's a compliment. I'm not used to seeing you out of uniform."

"It happens. Rarely, but it happens." The waitress came and dropped off their drinks, Santana grabbed her and took a small sip through the straw. An awkward silence fell over the table as Finn started blowing bubbles in his soda. She watched him for a few seconds before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn looked up from his coke.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Santana laughed softly, thinking to herself how cute he looked when he did that.

"So, who would have thought we would be here having dinner together huh?" Finn pushed his coke away and sat up straight.

"We are friends Finn, and friends have dinner together all the time." She took another sip of her iced tea before setting it back down on the table.

"We aren't exactly friends though…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, his fingers drumming against the edge of the table as he made eye contact with her.

"Did I miss something? I'm a cheerleader, you're a quarterback… We should be dating, not just friends. But since that idea does nothing for you then I am settling with friendship." Santana rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the seat.

Finn shook his head and mimicked her eye roll. "Seriously? Santana, being part of the same group doesn't make us friends. It makes aware of one another. Friends spend time together and talk and stuff… I barely even know anything about you."

Santana looked down, her eyes focusing on the silverware in front of her. She waited a few seconds before looking up at him again. "Did none of this cross your mind before you decided to sleep with me?"

Finn looked confused as he stuttered to answer her question but was cut off by the arrival of their dinner. She was grateful for the timing because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question. That night meant nothing to him, she knew that already. It meant nothing to her either, or so she told herself. Part of her always had the tiniest crush on Finn, but he was dating one of her best friends and she wouldn't cross that line. Puckerman was an exception because Quinn never made it official with him, but she would have stopped if they had. Santana might be a bitch but she wasn't cruel to people that mattered to her.

The food wasn't much of a distraction because Finn decided to press on. "You're the one who asked me, remember? Did you ask yourself any of those questions?"

"No. Because sex is just sex, it doesn't mean anything." Santana twirled some pasta around her fork, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Can we just eat and drop this?"

"You're the one who brought it up…" Finn lowered his eyes and started eating his food, not even bothering to make conversation anymore.

The rest of their meal followed that example. Other then the sound of silverware scrapping the plate or the last sip being sucked through a straw, no other sounds were made. Santana only looked up twice, only to see Finn shoveling pasta into his mouth. The waitress came to take their empty plates and she didn't even bother trying to scam her way into getting more food. They waited in silence for the check, Finn not hesitating to take his mother's credit card out of his wallet. Once they were set to go, she grabbed her jacket and slid out of the both, ignoring Finn's open mouth that was most likely going to ask her another annoying question. She put her jacket on and walked outside with him, taking her car keys out of her bag.

"Thanks for dinner Frankenteen, glad I didn't have to sleep with you to get it this time." Santana smirked and unlocked her car. "See you in school."

"Santana…" She turned around to look at him, the slight hint of sadness in his eyes making her hesitate to get in the car. "I want to know what you meant, when you asked if I used you."

She kept her eyes on him, determined to play off that question. "And when exactly did I say that?"

"Friday, when we got into the argument in the- Wait, you know exactly when you said it! Please, I just want to know what you meant."

Santana was backed into a corner and she knew it. She could get into her car and drive home, ignoring his question for however long he asked them. Or they could sort this out now, deal with whatever inquisitions he had about that night. And maybe she would finally figure some things out too.

"You really want to know what I meant?" Finn nodded his head. "Alright fine, then get in the car."

"Why do I need to get in the car?" He looked at her, confused.

"Because it's freezing and if we are going to do this then I'd rather have some feeling in my limbs."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the car as the two teenagers sat in the parking lot, the only light coming from the digital clock inside the car and the sign for Breadstix that hung high on the building. Santana rested her hands in her lap, the car seat warmers sending little waves of heat through her clothes. Finn stared at the digital clock, his eyes transfixed on the tiny numbers changing. Neither of them wanted to speak first but one had to, and it was his curiosity that got the better of him.

"So…" His eyes drifted towards her own that were avoiding his gaze.

"So." Santana managed to tear her eyes away from the steering wheel long enough to realize he was looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away again. "Before I answer your question, I'd like to ask you one. Why did you sleep with me that night?"

She had caught him off guard with her question, that was easy to tell. He struggled to find the right answer and she wasn't in the mood for being patient. It was hard enough having this discussion and she wanted it over before it had even started.

"Don't try to be a gentleman about it, Finn. Just answer the question." She looked over at him, finally meeting his eyes with hers.

"Rachel was dating that Jesse kid, and I was mad that she lied about it because I was really into her." He paused to scrunch up his face as if he was ashamed. "You offered to sleep with me, and I thought it would make her jealous so I did."

"So you used me to make Berry jealous?" Santana arched her eyebrows at the boy, waiting for him to realize he just answered his own question.

"Well, yeah but you… Oh." Finn looked like a scolded puppy as he looked at her. "That's what you meant."

"We used each other. You wanted to make the dwarf jealous and I needed to improve my image so Sue would promote me to head cheerleader. We had this conversation when we made the plans, Finn. So, don't take the high and mighty route by saying you went into it with good intentions and that it meant more to you then it did to me."

"It was my first time, Santana. Of course it meant something to me, I only said it didn't because you were acting so whatever about the whole thing. I was mad it didn't mean anything to you." Finn shrugged his shoulders as he played with the zipper on his jacket, zipping it up and then back down, over and over.

"Sex is sex, especially when you've done it as many times as I have. The only difference was you actually bought me dinner after, unlike most boys…" She looked at his hand, cringing at the noise of the zipper and grabbed his hand. "Can you stop that, please? It's so annoying."

Finn looked down at their hands, causing her to pull hers away quickly. "Why me?"

She arched her eyebrows at him. "Why you, what?"

"Why did you pick me to help your reputation? There are plenty of football players who are younger then you."

"Because you were a virgin, quarterback and on the basketball team. I was expecting you to follow me around like a puppy after that night but then you decide to keep our little rendezvous a secret so I couldn't even brag about it."

"You could have told. I didn't think you would actually listen to me when I asked you not to tell."

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you." Santana sighed and leaned back in her seat before turning to look at him again. Her eyes flicked over his face, how it scrunched up while he tried to process their conversation. It was the same face he always had during Spanish class and she would lean over to explain the verb change to him.

"I don't know how things got so messed up." He ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his own seat with his eyes focused on the windshield. "Me and Rachel, we were good. I really, really liked her… loved her, I loved her. And then she had to go screw things up with Puck. I was ready to put this all behind us."

Santana shrugged, not wanting to be his relationship counselor but who else did he have really? "It's not so bad being single. You can do whatever you want and don't need to worry about anything else. Besides, I think the school prefers you single over dating the dwarf…"

"Santana-"

"Look, maybe you just need to cool down. You went straight from Quinn to Rachel, then pining over Rachel to dating her again. Have some fun."

"You left yourself out of that." Finn looked over at her.

"I don't mean anything, remember?" Santana chuckled and shrugged again.

"You mean something, you were my first. It's not like I'm going to forget that."

"So, you lied when you said it meant nothing?"

"I guess… I just said that because I didn't think it meant anything to you."

Santana nodded her head, pursing her lips together as she turned away and stared out the window. "It meant something to me."

He cocked his head to the side, a new wave of confusion spreading over his face. "It did?"

She kept her eyes on the windshield as she nodded. There really wasn't a reason to hide anything from Finn, not one she could think of anyways. She felt some what to blame for him and Rachel splitting up, sure she liked screwing people up but there may have been an ulterior motive. "I'm not saying you're the only person that has mattered, but you are one of the few."

"Do I still matter?"

That caught her attention. She turned to meet his eyes as she bit down on her lower lip, letting it slip free from between her teeth. "I think we've talked enough for tonight."

"But you didn't answer-"

"Goodnight, Finn." She unlocked his door and turned on the engine of her car, facing away from him as she put her seat belt on.

Finn opened his door and got out of her car, sticking his head back inside. "I'm not letting this go so easily, you know."

"I know."

Santana gave him a smile, a real one, as he closed the passenger door. She pulled out of the parking space and left Breadstix, running a hand through her silky hair. Did she really almost confess to Finn that she had feelings for him? No almost, she pretty much did confess feelings for him. It was a teeny crush though, one that she had on him since grade school. Sleeping with him was supposed to get all of those feelings out of her head, so why hadn't it? Maybe she felt something more for the jock, I mean he was good looking and funny, even if he didn't mean to be. He amused her and actually looked at her when she spoke, not the kind of look that Puckerman would give her where he would undress her with his eyes, but really look at her like he was trying to understand her better. By the time Santana reached her house she had a headache from analyzing the entire situation. Thinking about dating Finn was stressful, oh god, was she really thinking about dating him? She didn't date people, only got naked with them, according to Quinn. Maybe he was that exception though?

The next day at school was uneventful, the same as the day before but without the need to avoid Finn. The day went by rather quickly, ending with glee practice at the end. They sat next to one another, actually having a friendly conversation while Rachel sulked in the corner watching them. Santana made sure to laugh a little extra at all his corny jokes. She was nearly in tears as he finished the story of Puck getting caught on the fence last summer at football camp when they needed to sneak back in after curfew. A hour and a half later everyone started to clear out of the choir room. She was putting her jacket on when she heard saw Rachel cornering Finn as he gathered his stuff. Taking extra time, she pretended to look for her phone in her duffle.

"Really, Finn! How long can you possibly stay mad at me? This is ridiculous."

"You cheated on me, Rachel. And you can't say we are even now because I never cheated on you. You were dating Jesse when I was with Santana."

"I told you that Jesse and I were never together like that!"

"I meant together like dating, not sleeping together." Finn said.

"Please, Finn… I just want us to be able to talk about this, to get through this together. I miss you so much. Can't you come over tonight so we can talk?"

"Rachel…"

Santana turned around to watch as Rachel cued the waterworks, Finn struggling with what to say as he patted her arm awkwardly. She put the strap of her duffle over her shoulder and sauntered over to the ex-couple.

"Hey Finn, Yentel…" She looked over at Rachel and smirked before looking back at Finn. "Are we still on for Spanish tutoring at my place tonight?"

Rachel looked back and forth between the two as he gave Santana a confused look before finally understanding.

"Oh, yeah we are." He looked back at Rachel. "I can't come over because I'm kind of failing Spanish and Santana is going to tutor me…" He put his hands in his pockets as Rachel looked like she was about to burst into more tears.

"My dad won't be home so we have the place to ourselves." That was it, the final nail in her coffin. Rachel did her famous diva storm out and Santana rolled her eyes as she left.

"I think you over did it with the being along thing." Finn laughed as he scratched the back of his head."

"Oh well, she needs a little slap of reality." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, what time are you coming over?"

Finn stopped laughing and looked at her. "What? I thought that was just to get Rachel to stop bugging me."

"Come on, Finn. You said we weren't friends because we don't know each other. So, let's get to know one another." Santana arched her eyebrows as she gave him a half smile.

"I guess I can come over around seven… Wait, is your dad really not going to be home."

"You're going to have to come over and find out." Santana blew him a little kiss and turned to walk out of the choir room, swinging her hips to make sure his eyes were glued to one of her best assets as she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I read all your feedback & it means a lot to me! Sorry for such a long wait, but this chapter is extra long : ) Also, a lot of smut! You have been warned.

* * *

The doorbell rang promptly at seven and Santana chuckled to herself, surprised that Finn actually showed up on time. Normally when a boy was coming over, she would dress in something sexy and make sure all her best assets were hanging out. But tonight she ended up wearing a pair shorts and a McKinley High football shirt that she stole from Puck their freshman year. It was the softest thing she owned and her go to shirt when she wanted to be comfy. Santana walked to the front door and pulled it open to be greeted by Finn with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued on a frog against the wall outside. His eyes drifted to her and that goofy smile appeared before he looked over at the frog again.

"It's an American Bullfrog. They only come out at night."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Because it's cool, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back over at her. "It's cold out tonight."

"Then you should come inside where it's nice and warm." She stood aside and motioned for him to come in, closing the door once he was inside.

It was an awkward silence as Finn took off his coat, hugging it to himself as he looked around her place. She took his jacket from him, ignoring his look of what the hell are you doing and rested it on the coat hanger near the door.

"So, this is my house. Kitchen, living room, dining room, dad's room over there, mine is upstairs as well as the office." She pointed as she named off the rooms then looked back at Finn.

"Is that my tour?"

"Yep. Unless you want a special look at my bedroom…" She arched her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"N- no I'm good down here."

Santana laughed at his little stutter. "Your loss, Hudson You hungry? I was going to make a bag of popcorn and watch some movies."

"You're cool if we just hanging out? And not do, you know, it?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I like sex, but it doesn't mean I want to jump people all hours of the day. And even if I did, I have to refuel to keep my energy up."

She turned and walked away, feeling the material of her shorts rising up as she walked and looked back over her shoulder to see Finn's eyes glued onto her ass. She whistled to snap him out of his little trance and motioned for him to follow.

"I hope you don't mind white cheddar popcorn, not that it matters because it's what we are eating anyways." Santana opened up one of the cabinets and grabbed a bag of popcorn, tearing off the plastic with her teeth.

"I don't mind, I like that flavor." He leaned back against the counter, resting his hands on either side of his body. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at a convention in Cleveland till Thursday." She unfolded the popcorn bag and placed it in the microwave, setting the time for two minutes and then leaned back against the counter.

"And your mom?"

Santana met his eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean exactly what I said, she's gone. She left when I was three and I haven't heard from her since." She watched his face, the same look of sympathy that people got whenever they found out about her mom. Brittany actually cried when she told her. "Don't give me that look, okay? It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore."

Finn nodded his head as he did his best to clear his face of emotion. "I just didn't know, took me by surprise."

"A lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well, hey! That's what tonight it all about, getting to know one another better." He smiled hopefully. "I'll tell you something about me if you want."

Santana looked at him with intrigue as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, tell me a fact about Finn Hudson that no one else knows."

The popcorn starts to pop and he grinned. "When I was a kid and me and my mom would make popcorn, we'd have a contest. We would count the number of pops we heard, and if it was an odd number then I won and if it was even then she won."

"What did you get if you won?"

"Nothing really, just a hug and a kiss, bragging rights." He shrugged his shoulders as his hands slid into his pockets.

Santana smiled as the microwave beeped. "That's actually kind of cute, I never did stuff like that with my dad." She opened the microwave and took the bag out, pulling the corners apart to open it.

"We can play it sometime if you want… I haven't since I was a kid but I bet it's still fun."

She smiled to herself and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, pouring the popcorn in. "Do I get the same prize if I win?"

"I think it can be arranged." He laughed and stood up straight, following her as she lead the way to the living room. "What movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking Gone in Sixty Seconds." She set the popcorn down on the coffee table and walked over to the television, opening the cabinet where the DVDs were.

"Seriously?" Finn took his sneakers off and then sat down on the couch, helping himself to a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, why?" She grabbed the movie and took it out of the case, placing it in the DVD player and walked back over to the couch.

"I didn't think girls liked movies like that."

"Like what?" Santana grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch, resting her head on the arm rest and her legs across his lap.

"All about actions and cars and stuff…" He coughed a little as her bare legs laid across his lap, his hands dropping to his side.

She rested the bowl on her stomach and shrugged her shoulders. "I like them, if they have a good story then I'll like any movie."

"Rachel always made me watch that Barbra lady's movies, all the time. It was never a choice of what to watch."

"That's your fault for not putting your foot down." She put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth as she pressed play with the remote. "Help yourself to the popcorn."

Finn kept silent as the movie started, only moving to grab some popcorn, careful to avoid touching her legs. She kept her eyes on the screen, focusing on what was happening, but smiled to herself about twenty minutes into the film. Santana had seen this movie so many times, so naturally her eyes drifted over to Finn. She was bored and felt like playing a little game. How many rubs would it take for little Finn to come out to play. His eyes were glued onto the screen, his facial expressions changing ever so slightly as the movie went on. Very slowly, she moved her legs back and forth across his lap, pretending to be adjusting her position as she kept her eyes on his face. The little smile was gone and instead there was a look of worry. He kept quiet though so she proceeded, rubbing her legs once again to see what would happen. She felt it instantly, second time was the charm in this case. It was just as easy as she assumed it would be. Her legs moved again but this time a two strong hands grabbed her knees, holding them still. Finn's eyes were now on her, filled with embarrassment but also, with a hint of desire.

"Santana, stop it."

"Why? You obviously like it." Her lips curled into a smirk as she moved her legs, trying to free them from his grasp.

"I- no, it's distracting and I'm trying to watch the movie." He stuttered and pushed her legs off his lap, which she gladly let him do.

She stood up from the couch, setting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and moved in front of him, blocking his view of the television. His eyes darted to the side and she rolled hers before making herself comfortable on his lap, straddling him as her hands resting on his shoulders. He looked at her as his breathing slowed down, his hands avoiding her body at all costs. She grabbed them and placed them on her hips, not letting go till she felt his fingers gripping her skin.

"Much better." She smirked and put her hands back on his shoulders.

"Santana… we're friends."

"And friends take care of each other. It seems like you have a little, or big, problem that needs some taking care of." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his own, waiting for him to kiss her back. She pulled back when she felt nothing. "Seriously? Don't you want me?"

Finn nodded his head quickly. "I do, I really do, believe me. You're really hot and everything, but I can't do this again, another hook up that doesn't mean anything."

"You're like the worst boy ever, it doesn't have to mean anything. Friends can hook up and still be friends." Santana rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah they can, until one of them starts mattering to the other and then they get hurt. I want you and I want to do the stuff we did last time… I want to matter though."

"We went over this, remember? It meant something to you, it meant something to me, blah blah blah." She gave him a stern look, he was truly testing her patience tonight.

"And what about now? Does this mean anything, do I?" Finn's eyes locked on her own and the way he was looking at her scared her. It was how he always looked at her, how he seemed to really see her instead of just through her. She looked away quickly but his hand grabbed her chin gently and pulled her back to face him. "Santana, answer the question."

"Finn…" She sighed as she took his hand off her chin, holding it in her smaller one. There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes, expecting the answer that she would give him. She stared at him quietly, her hand still holding his as she whispered her next words. "You mean something to me."

There were no more questions after that. Santana didn't have to ask if she mattered because Finn's lips on her own was more than a suitable answer. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to his as their kiss intensified, tongues battling against one another for dominance which was a fight she always won. Her hips grinded down against his own, his bulge pushing against her shorts as his fingers dug into her waist. She didn't remember his kisses turning her on so much. No, they definitely didn't feel this good last time. There was no time to keep analyzing because Finn had her on her back seconds later, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, his little kisses causing a moan to escape her mouth as she pushed her hips against his, desperate for the friction. A hand inched it's way up her shirt, rough fingers skimming her skin as it stopped right before reaching it's destination. He looked at her timidly, his limits unknown.

"You can take it off, please just take it off."

"Seriously? Rachel never-"

Santana put a hand over his mouth. "Do not mention her when you are on top of me, or just never mention her ever again. Got it?"

Finn nodded his head and she moved her hand away, picking her arms up so he could take her shirt off. She couldn't help but chuckle as his hands shook a little, his eyes traveling down to her chest to take in the sight and the realization that she wasn't even wearing a bra. He went back to kissing her neck, his hand traveling up her toned stomach to her left breast as he began to massage it, his palm rubbing her nipple till it hardened. Little goose bumps formed as he kissed down the middle of her chest, between the swells of her breasts. She let out a breathless moan, giving him enough confidence to take one of her nipples in her mouth and tease it with his tongue. Santana moved her hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair, her back arching to touch as much of his body against hers.

"God, Finn you're making me wet…" She held onto the back of his head as he pulled up to look at her, his eyes wide a little.

"Really?" A tiny smirk of accomplishment appeared on his lips. "Can I… Well, I mean-"

"Yes, I'd really like if you touched me there."

This slow pace was a new thing for Santana. For the most part it was always get in and get out, but this felt like a new experience. His eyes were on her shorts as he moved his hand down her stomach, slipping past the waistband but not brave enough to venture underneath her panties. She took in a sharp breath as his fingers brushed over her core, his fingers familiarizing themselves with her. Those fingers against her bare skin took her by surprise, the way they slid down her slit, dipping into her wetness, she wanted to kill him right there. It never felt this good before, it never made her want to scream out for release more then now. One of those long fingers slid inside of her with ease as his eyes were on her face watching for her reaction. She only looked at him for a second before closing her eyes, moaning as he began to slid his finger in and out. Santana spread her legs farther apart, pushing her hips against his hand to urge him to go faster, harder. She needed this more then anything right now. But his finger slid out completely, her eyes shot open to glare as that little smirk appeared on his face again.

"Finn Hudson, you better-"

Her words were cut off by his lips and by two fingers sliding into her entrance again, moving with skills that she wasn't aware he had. Her moans were lost in his kiss as he moved his fingers quickly, her walls gripping them as they pushed her closer to the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as no other thoughts ran through her mind except for how good she felt, how hot she felt underneath him, how his fingers curled and hit that spot, that one spot… She bit his lip on accident as her orgasm hit her, her walls throbbing against his fingers that were buried deep inside of her. She held him tight as those little waves of pleasure rolled through her, one right after the other. He moved his fingers slowly now as she came off her high, his lips brushing against her own. Santana looked at him as a smile played on her lips.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Research. I've never gotten to actually do it, you came right?" He looked at her nervously as he pulled his fingers out of her, wiping them on the side of his jeans.

"I did." She moved her hand to his cheek, stroking it softly as she kissed him.

"Cool."

Finn grinned as he kissed her slowly, his hand going to her waist as another battle of the tongues began, this time she let him win as a little thank you for the work his fingers did before. Santana moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging the fabric up until he got the hint and he took it off himself, throwing it onto the floor. She dragged her nails down his bare back and then up again, moving her hands onto his chest as she pushed him back, forcing him into a sitting position. She put both her hands on his cheeks, kissing him as she climbed onto his lap. Pushing her weight against him, they fell back on the couch with her on top and her hand moving down his chest and stomach till they reached his jeans. She rubbed the palm of her hand against the bulge in his jeans, their kiss breaking as Finn took in a deep breath. She reminded herself this was still all new for him and she slowed her hand, wanting him to enjoy this, which no doubt he would.

Santana kissed along his jaw, sucking on his skin softly as her kisses moved to his neck, her fingers unbuttoning his jeans without needing to look at what she was doing. She focused on the skin at the base of his neck, making sure to leave a mark before sitting up. His eyes watched her carefully as she moved so she could pull his jeans down, freeing his hard on that popped his boxers up into a tent. She smirked and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as well. She avoided touching him at all as she laid her body back over his own, her lips playing with his ear lobe.

"Are we going to, you know…"

"Nope." She chuckled quietly in his ear as she moved her lips lower. "You're still going to enjoy this."

Finn swallowed as her fingers wrapped around his length, causing it to twitch in her hand. She squeezed him gently as she pulled her head back, watching his face. His eyes were closed, lips parted as she started to move her hand up and down, her thumb brushing over the head each time her hand made it to the top. Santana kissed the skin of his neck, teasing it with her tongue as her hand moved faster then slower again, causing him to moan as he pushed his hips up.

"Feels better then when you do it, doesn't it?" His words were lost in a moan as she slowed her hand down, almost stopping completely before speeding up. "Did I ever tell you how big you are, Finn?"

"I can't, I'm going to come already…" He bit his lip, concentration written all over his face as he tried to hold back.

"It's okay, baby. I want you to."

Santana sped her hand up, her lips brushing against his as she felt him twitching in her hand, his release spilling out over her hand. She kept stroking him slowly, kissing his lips over and over as he moaned, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back and-"

She cut him off with a kiss and then shook her head, moving her other hand to his cheek. "Stop apologizing, I wanted you to do that. Otherwise I would have stopped, okay?"

Finn nodded his head as she kissed him again before moving her hand off of him, wiping it on her shorts. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes turning to the T.V. as the movie was coming to an end. His arms wrapped around her waist, one of his hands rubbing the small of her back softly. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, sighing to herself. What had she just started with Finn Hudson?


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing instead of her alarm. She swore to herself as she rolled to the other side of her bed and grabbed her phone, Finn's name flashing on the caller I.D. She groaned and hit the speaker button before her head dropped back on her pillow as she spoke.

"This better be good Hudson, I still have fifteen minutes before I'm supposed to wake up."

"Trust me, it is!" Excitement rang through his voice as he screamed into the phone. "I found his Christmas tree on the side of the road and I'm taking it to Glee but I don't have any extra decorations. I was wondering if maybe you did?"

"Why would I have extra- wait a second…" Santana sat up in bed and looked out her window, the abandoned house next door right in her line of sight. "I'll text you in a few minutes."

"Awesome, oh and Santana?"

"What?" She stopped from ending the call and waited for him to speak.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"See you at school, Finn."

Santana laughed as she hung up the phone and stepped out of bed, taking a quick shower before getting dressed in her Cheerios uniform and putting her hair in the usual ponytail. She made sure she had everything for school and threw it all in her SUV then walked over to the house next door. People had already taken most of the good stuff but the garage still had those bright red boxes that were there since last time. They were filled with Christmas decorations, not the best but they were decent enough to cover a tree found on the side of the road. She grabbed the boxes and stacked them in the truck of her car and then drove off the school.

The entire glee club was excited to be putting the tree up, and surprised that Santana was the one who brought the decorations. She ignored their comments about the Grinch finally getting a heart and focused on placing tinsel on the tree. Finn snuck up behind her and put a hand on her waist, causing her to jump aside and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I was about to kiss-"

"Shh!" Santana cut him off. "We talked about this, not here."

Finn frowned a little before nodding his head and walking to the other side, standing in the only open space next to Rachel. He started placing ornaments and Santana watched between the thin branches of the tree. Rachel was whispering something to him, probably another plot to win him back. She strained to hear what they were saying, and could make out Finn saying that he would meet her later. Oh hell no, that was not going to happen.

"Oh! I forgot the star for the top in my car, damn it. Hey, Finnocence… Come with me to get it?"

He looked slightly confused but nodded his head, no one but Rachel was paying attention to them as they left the choir room. She kept quiet as they walked through the snow covered parking lot, unlocking her car when they finally reached it.

"Get in." Finn nodded and got inside, sitting in the passenger seat and started blowing in his hands to warm them up. She got inside the car and closed her door then glared over at him. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Finn. Rachel asked you something and you said yes, I want to know what she asked you."

"You couldn't have asked me this inside? It's freezing, Santana."

"No because I need to ask you something else. So answer my question, what did she ask you?"

"She wanted me to meet her in the auditorium after school to give me my Christmas present." He sighed. "I couldn't say no, I felt bad."

"You should have said no. You're not her boyfriend anymore, you're my…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "No, you know what? Whatever, go meet her after school."

"Alright, Santana you need to stop this." Finn reached for her hand, ignoring when she tried to pull it away and held on tighter. "This thing with us won't work if you just keep shutting me out. Say what you were going to say instead of shoving your feelings aside."

Santana kept her face serious and looked out of the windshield of her car. She hated that he knew her enough to know what she was thinking. It wasn't fair. She kept her eyes focused on a tree then turned to look at him as she spoke quietly. "You're my boyfriend, you shouldn't be meeting your ex in the auditorium because it makes me jealous."

"Rachel wouldn't do those things if she knew-"

"No. I know what you are going to say and the answer is still no."

"What's the big deal if people know? We're dating, it's normal."

"People will label us, Finn. I don't like getting labeled, okay? I like how we are when it's just us. No one can judge us or say I just want to date the quarterback, no one will call me your rebound…" She whispered the last part and sunk back in her seat, letting out a soft sigh. 

"San, no one is going to think that." Finn rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb gently, keeping his gaze on her. "Everyone knows I broke things off with Rachel, they won't think that you are just some girl who is healing my broken heart with those things you do with your mouth-"

Santana waved her free hand and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts for a second before she looked back at Finn, her boyfriend. How weird was that? She had a boyfriend, who was a secret from everyone, and she was actually jealous of any attention he gave to other girls, especially the ones who were his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't meet her, got it? Otherwise my mouth is off limits, and so are my hands and every other part of my body."

"Come on, Santana. The least I can is give her some closure and put this behind us, then we can tell everyone we are dating and put this behind us. Don't you trust me?"

"I've seen this before, Finn! Remember last year? We all watched you bounce between Quinn and Berry; we all knew what was going on. I am not going to be that girl who has to watch you fall for her and just let it happen."

"So what you are saying is that you don't trust me." Finn let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair, a sigh slipped from his mouth.

"I trust you but I know you are a good guy and when she gives you those puppy eyes you are going to forget every reason that you two don't work as a couple. And then you know who is going to get screwed over? Me." She couldn't understand why he didn't get that she was right about this. All he had to do was stay away from Rachel and everything would be fine. They could go back to it being just the two of them.

"I thought we were past all of this. But if we can't even tell people we are dating or talk to other people then maybe we shouldn't even be doing this."

"Excuse me?" Santana turned in her seat to face him and arched an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, an expression of rage forming on her face. "You did not just threaten to break up with me, Finn Hudson."

"I don't want to break up but I don't want to sneak around! I did that in the past and it sucked, I want to be able to tell everyone you are my girlfriend and show them how much I care about you and stuff." He scooted back in his seat to prepare for any forms of violence about to be thrown his way. "I'm proud that you're my girlfriend and I feel like you aren't proud that I'm your boyfriend."

"Stop, okay? Stop with the pity party. You know how I feel about you, why does the entire school need to know right now?"

"If not now then when?"

Santana hesitated for a second before speaking. "After winter break. We can say that sparks flew over break or whatever, some romantic crap like that. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, it sounds fair. But only if I can go meet Rachel today and you don't hold it against me and trust that nothing is going to happen."

"I'll still be mad at you if you go, I can picture her ugly man hands on you and it makes me-"

Her words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers, the familiar taste of Finn's chap stick overtaking her sense of taste. The winter always made his lips a little dry and he carried around a tiny tub of chap stick in his pockets. She could always feel it when they were making out because it would poke her hip. And now those semi-chapped lips were kissing hers and they made her forget for a few seconds about why they were arguing. It was sweet, simple, and when he pulled back she wanted more.

"Come on, we need to get back to the choir room."

"Or we can just move into the backseat…" Santana gave him a trademark wicked smirk and moved her hand to his arm, her fingertips tugged on the soft material of his flannel shirt.

"The club is waiting for us, babe. But afterschool, we can find a place to park? The backseat would be kind of hot."

"You are totally a backseat virgin, how could I forget?" She laughed a little and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She reached behind her seat and felt around before grasping the gold star that had fallen from the boxes of decorations. "Rain check on the fooling around, let's go finish that damn tree."

The pair walked back through the snow covered parking lot to the school and the now empty choir room. It had taken them long to find that star and practice had finished in their absence. That didn't matter to them though. Finn grabbed the ladder that had been abandoned against the wall and set it up against the tree then helped Santana climb up high enough that she could place the star on top of their Christmas tree.


End file.
